


Flustered In Thought

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony and Blackwell spend the night in her quarters. The subject of sex seems to be a huge topic that night as well between the two of them and for another couple of people as well that night, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flustered In Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

It was a warm and breezy summer night. Harmony stood in lower level of the barn, waiting for Blackwall. Whenever she has some time to herself, Harmony likes to spend it with him. Or even some time wants him to spent the night with her in his room, which he has only done once so far but they have not done that again in a while. Harmony suddenly felt a pair of arms being wrapped around her and someone kissing the back of her head.

“Good evening, darling.” A familiar voice said from behind. Harmony put her hands/arms on top of the pair of arms and smiled.

“Evening, sweetheart.” Harmony said. She turned her head and looked to see Blackwall looking at her, smiling, then letting go of his arms. Blackwall quickly kissed and then he let go off her to help her up off of the bail of hay she was sitting on. Harmony held his hand and smiled.

“How about we go to my quarters and stay there for the rest of the night.” Harmony said to him. Blackwall's eyes widened and blushed. Harmony silently giggled and then let go of his hand and put her hands on his cheeks.

“Blackwall, I did not mean it like that or any thing in that way.” Harmony told him. Though, Harmony was ready to give Blackwall both her virginty and her body but he knew he was not ready at this point and time. Also, he got a bit flustered when she tried or brought up the subject of sex, which was not often.

“I apologize. I did not mean to assume any thing.” Blackwall said.

“It is alright, my love. I apologize if I made you feel bad, nervous or any thing.” Harmony told him. Blackwall smiled.

“I am alright. Do not worry about me. You already got enough stress and things to deal with with.” Blackwall said. Harmony let go of Blackwall's face wrapped her arms around him and looked in to his eyes.

“And you make every thing and day better.” Harmony said. Blackwall wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head close to her's.

“You make my day better as well. I hope I can make each day seem a little bit brighter and happier for you as well, too.” Blackwall told her. Harmony and Blackwall suddenly kissed each other for several seconds before they stopped again, let go of each other and held hands again. Harmony suddenly looked over at her lover and smiled.

“You know...that invitation is good for if you still want to come up to my quarters...if you want.” Harmony told him. Blackwall smiled and held her hand a bit tighter, smiling.

“You lead the way, my Lady.” Blackwall replied. Harmony and Blackwall began to walk out of the barn and up to Harmony's room's. They had to be really quiet and sneaky. Their relationship is not frown upon or any thing like that. They want to be careful and not wake any one up or alert the guards on duty....which almost failed as Bull was walking to the tavern with Dorian and the some of the Chargers.

When they arrived, Harmony opened the door and both of them went inside and quickly but quietly closed it.

 

_-Inside Harmony's Quarters-_

 

Harmony walked over to her bed and flopped down on to the middle of it and let out a sigh.

“Ooh! What a day today has been.” Harmony suddenly said. Blackwall walked over to her bed and looked at her. She looked up at him and smiledand then patted one of the sides of her bed.

“This bed has room for two, Blackwall.” Harmony told him. Blackwall blushed and Harmony smiled.

“Oh, Blackwall. I am not going to do that unless you are ready. I promise.” Harmony said. Blackwall felt a bit less nervous and then crawled on to the bed next to Harmony. Harmony and him moved over to the pillows and then laid back down again with wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling.

“I love you, Blackwall.” Harmony suddenly piped up. Blackwall kissed her forehead and held her closer to him.

“I love you, too.” Blackwall said back. Within 15 minutes, they fell asleep, still holding each other.

A couple of hours later, Harmony and Blackwall woke up as they heard a loud thud coming from down the hall.

“What was that?” Harmony asked, getting out of bed. Blackwall got out of bed as well and they walked over to her door. Suddenly, they heard Cullen's voice's from outside the hallway.

“OH, SWEET MAKER!” Cullen shouted in shock. Harmony and Blackwall quickly got out of the bed and ran to the door before opening it. When they opened it, they saw Cullen, Joesphine and Cassandra standing at the door of another room across and down the hallway.

“Vishante kaffas!” Dorian shouted, from _inside_ the room. Harmony and Blackwall looked at each other for a quick second and then looked back out in to the hallway.

“Ugh! Could you two try to be a little more quiet next time?” Cassandra asked. Blackwall looked at Harmony. Blackwall looked back as he heard a different voice come from inside that same room.

“Hey, how it's going?” It was Iron Bull and apparently Dorian was about to “ride the Bull”. Cullen looks so motified. Not because it was two men but it was because he just saw Bull's penis.

“UM....I think I am going to go back to sleep and try to forgot that I just any of this. Good night every one.” Cullen said and then quickly walked back to his quarters. After a couple of more minutes, every thing and one settled down and left. Blackwall and Harmony quickly went back in to the room and shut the door before any one noticed them. They looked at each other.

“Well, that was...interesting. To say the least.” Harmony said.

“I'd say.” Blackwall said back. They walked back to the bed, crawled back in it and got comfy again. As they were trying to fall asleep again, Harmony caught a case of the giggles.

“You alright?” Blackwall asked.

“Yes. I was just thinking about something.” Harmony told him.

“And that would be?” Blackwall asked. Harmony smirked and tried to hold back her giggles. Suddenly, Blackwall figured it out.

“My Lady!” Blackwall exclaimed, covering his eyes with hands. Harmony moved his hands away from his face and looked at him.

“Blackwall, I am sorry. I do not mean to make you nervous and I wll try to not do that too much. Yes, I am curious but I want us both to be ready for if and when we actually do make love. I am willing to wait as long it takes. I love you and goodnight, honey.” Harmony told him as she laid her head on his chest and snuggled close to him. Blackwall looked up at the celing as Harmony was snuggled against him and her eyes closed. He was imagining what it would be like if Harmony and him actually had sex. Having that thought about her and Harmony actually having her body touching him at the same time was making his mind and body go crazy. Blackwall quickly switched to a different thought, feeling a bit better but still had the thought of it on his mind.

“Maybe I am ready for it after all but yet...” Blackwall's thought trailed off as he looked at his lover, who already fast asleep and then looked back up after a couple of seconds.

“But I want it to be at the right time and moment. Harmony should be able to feel comfortable and not stressed out when we do and/or if we every do that. ...She is my world.” Blackwall thought, adding to his previous one. Blackwall loves Harmony very much and wants what is best for her while Harmony wants the best for him as well. Not to mention happy, which Blackwalls makes her feel. Blackwall silently sighed.

“I better get some sleep. Good night, sweetheart.” Blackwall whispered to himself. Blackwall gently kissed the top of Harmony's head, got comfortable in the bed and then closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

 

The next morning, when they went outside to get some fresh air and some food, they noticed Bull and Dorian standing at the back of the Tavern, kissing, as Bull was holding Dorian close to him.

“Well..those two must have had a good night last night.” Blackwall said, hoping Bull and Dorian did hear or see them.

“Just like us then?” Harmony said as she looked up at Blackwall, smiling. Blackwall looked at her and smiled back.

“Just like us, my Lady. ..I love you.” Blackwall said to her. Harmony's face lit up when she heard him say that he loves her for the first time out in the open (meaning they are not alone or inside a dwelling of some sort).

“I love you, too.” Harmony said back to him. Blackwall held Harmony's hand as they both turned their heads forward and began walking again. As they ate their breakfast, Cullen walked by Bull and Dorian, still having the image of Bull naked from last night stuck in head and looking at them, blushing. Bull and Dorian looked and wiggled their eyebrows at him in a sort of flirty and seductive way.

“AAAH!” Cullen shouted and then quickly walked away, blushing as well as feeling embarrassed. Blackwall and Harmony burst out in to a fit of giggles.

“You know, Cullen _should_ be used to this by now.” Blackwall said.

“The way Iron Bull and Dorian are?” Harmony asked.

“Actually...I was talking about seeing Bull naked but that, too. He is most likely not the only one to see _that_.” Blackwall replied. Harmony did a giggle snort.

“Wow! I never imagine you ever saying that.” Harmony told him.

“Well, that usually is ture but when I am around you...I feel more comfortable and open.” Blackwall said. Harmony laid her head and body gently against him.

“I am glad I can make you more like yourself because you make me the happiest woman in the world, Blackwall. I feel so lucky to be your lady.” Harmony said. Blackwall put his bowl down on the ground and held her with one of his arms wrapped around her.

“And I feel honored to be your man.” Blackwall said. Harmony and Blackwall kissed and sat there for a little bit before getting up and officially beginning their day.

 

_The End_

 

 


End file.
